


Fermented Kiss

by MacabreKero



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Felix is a light weight, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Moments, M/M, Post Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreKero/pseuds/MacabreKero
Summary: Sylvain manages to coax Felix out for a night of drinking at his favorite little pub, but much to his surprise Felix turns out to be a total lightweight. After dodging a bar fight, the two end up spending the night at a local inn, where things start to get passionate.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Fermented Kiss

An instantaneous grimace befell Felix's face upon entering the pub Sylvain had spoken so fondly of. The atmosphere was much more boisterous than he would prefer as it was filled with cheers and joyful chatter as groups of soldiers and villagers celebrated the most recent victory over the Adrestian Empire with frosty mugs clinking together and cheeks tinged rosy from hearty drinking. Some groups were more rowdy than others as they engaged in heated arm wrestling matches and drinking competitions, some men stumbling about in a drunken stupor as they attempted to get a refill.

Sylvain, with his hair and shoulders dotted with flecks of snow, turned to Felix with a broad grin as he gave the swordsman a playful shake. "Isn't it great to get out of that musty training area and immerse yourself into such a lively setting? Don't you feel so alive?" He insisted with glee. "We can even have a seat up at the bar!" He pointed to two empty stools lining the bar's counter.

Felix scrunched his face in disgust as he surveyed the area once more. "I'm feeling more irritated than alive." He huffed as a game of arm wrestling went to the next level as a man was slammed face first down into a table, cheers erupting in response.

Sylvain leapt on the opportunity to say something provocative, leaning down to whisper in Felix's ear with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "If this isn't to your liking, we can get out of here and I could slam you on a table." Taking it a step further, he lowered his hand to cup Felix's ass, eliciting a furious blush.

"I'm going back to training if you're going to be a lecherous fool in public!" Felix hissed as he turned to exit into the snowstorm raging outside. Sylvain grabbed his hand with a laugh, tugging the fuming man away from the door.

"Come on, it was just a joke," He teased with a grin that suggested otherwise before ushering Felix over to a seat. Coaxing Felix out of the training grounds to go drinking had been no easy feat. It had taken hours of pleading and begging to get the surly swordsman to finally cave in on the condition they would train together the next day. Sylvain was no doubt going to get his ass whooped, but he didn't care. A night out with Felix outweighed some minor scrapes and bruises.

After both boys were seated, Sylvain ordered two beers and turned to Felix with a wink. "Have you ever been here before? The booze is great and you just can't beat the excitement. One time a guy got thrown through a window and glass went everywhere. Fun, right?"

Felix crossed his arms and furrowed his brows in annoyance. "Boisterous and obnoxious are words better suited to describe this barbaric setting." He remarked, his words leaking with irritation as more cheers split the air. As if to prove his point, a brawl broke out between two soldiers, each babbling about whose wife was more beautiful as they rolled on the floor in a punching and kicking frenzy.

Sylvain smiled and rolled his eyes. "I know you're no social butterfly, but it wouldn't kill you to get out and have fun more often. You need to expand your world beyond the training grounds and battlefield."

"And perhaps it wouldn't kill you to be more serious with your training rather than going out every night." Felix snapped back, his eyes narrowing. "After all, it very well could kill you if you're not diligent. We're in a war, Sylvain." Realizing how harsh his words sounded, he trailed off and the venom seeping from his tone ran dry as his eyes searched Sylvain's shocked face. "We're in a war... and I don't want to lose you in it." Even Felix was surprised by his sudden outburst, but it was something he had been meaning to bring up with Sylvain for awhile.

A brief silence hung above both teens as they stared at each other, both searching for the right words to smooth over the situation. Felix opened his mouth to apologize but was silenced as his companion made a move first.

Sylvain placed a reassuring hand on Felix's thigh and leaned forward. "Hey," He spoke softly as Felix tore his gaze away and refused to make eye contact. "I'm not gonna die any time soon." He gave a gentle smile as Felix's eyes briefly reconnected. "I swear to you I'll start training harder, it's no good if you're the one protecting me all the time on the battlefield. I can start by trying to not let you beat my ass tomorrow when we spar."

A slight smile teased the corners of Felix's lips. "Good luck," He retorted, a spark of competitiveness lighting tone. "I'm going to beat some sense into you tomorrow." Both boys shared a laugh as a cheery mood blanketed the atmosphere.

Sylvain thanked the bartender as their drinks arrived and slid a frosty mug over to Felix. "How about a toast?" He proposed as he lifted the glass. Felix shrugged and mirrored his companion as he too lifted his mug. "To winning the war soon, and..." Sylvain trailed off as he wracked his mind for something else to add. "And to our long life together," A playful grin lit his lips. "Married."

Felix's face flushed a deep red as Sylvain clinked their mugs together, his eyes darting around wildly to see if anyone had heard. "Sylvain!" He hissed. "Don't say such things in public, someone could hear!"

Sylvain gave a nonchalant shrug as he took a swig from his beer, a dab of foam clinging to his upper lip. "I don't mind if anyone hears." He replied before swiping his tongue across his lips. It's not like anyone could anyway since the entire room alive with shouts and thunderous chatter. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you when this wretched war ends. We're gonna have a big house on a nice green plot of land, maybe some kids," He gave a wink as a light punch landed on his shoulder. "And best of all, I'll always have you by my side."

While Sylvain may be upfront about their relationship to others, Felix did his best to keep it hidden. His ever eager lover would attempt to give small kisses or hold his hand when in public, but Felix would push him away despite wanting nothing more than to kiss back and take his hand. While some of their friends already knew and accepted them, the two men had no idea how their fathers would react. Felix loved Sylvain with all his heart and he couldn't hide it forever, nor did he want to. In time he would ensure their relationship was bared for the whole world to see.

Felix wanted to box Sylvain's ears for talking about their relationship in public, but the soft and dreamy gleam in his lover's eyes was enough to quell his anger and transform it into something warm. His heart fluttered in response to his lover's outspoken devotion. "You lovestruck idiot," He mumbled, casting his gaze down into the foam adorning his mug. "Let's talk about that stuff after the war."

Sylvain knew he was quite fortunate to have not been punched in the gut for saying such things, but he didn't expect Felix to go along with his talk of their future. "After the war it is then." He beamed, his heart skipping a beat at the shy blush painting Felix's cheeks. "Now go ahead and drink up! It's all on me tonight."

Felix raised the mug to his lips and gave a tentative sip, his face promptly scrunching at the taste as he quickly sat the mug back down. "Erk!" He hissed as the acrid flavor wrapped firmly around his tongue and refused to let go, his eyes growing hot with tears.

Sylvain had watched everything with wide eyes. "Uh, Felix?" He inquired as his partner gave a few choked coughs. "Is something wrong with your drink?" He reached out to examine his companion's beer only for his hand to be swatted away.

"Nothing is wrong!" Felix defensively pulled the mug out of Sylvain's reach. "I just...! This is my...!" His explanation remained stubbornly lodged in his throat as embarrassment rose in his chest.

Puzzled, Sylvain cocked his head and tried to make sense of Felix's jumbled words. "This is your...?" He attempted to coax the answer out but his gaze only made Felix squirm more. Upon considering Felix's reaction to the beer, a realization hit him. "Is this your first time drinking?"

Felix's cheeks burned hot with humiliation as Sylvain hit the nail right on the head. Nonetheless, he attempted to defend himself. "Of course not!" He barked back defensively. "My father let me have a few sips from his chalice at dinner when I was young! I--" His eyes widened as he realized how childish he sounded and a gloved hand flew to cover his mouth to prevent further embarrassment from spilling forth. His mortification soon boiled over to fury as he watched Sylvain's cheek puff with unshed laughter.

"D-Don't laugh at me!" Felix delivered a swift kick to Sylvain's shin but this seemed to only incite more suppressed laughs.

"I can order you something a little less bitter if you want?" Sylvain managed to push out, tears pricking his eyes from repressed laughter. It wasn't often that Felix let his usually cool and indifferent persona slip. While it was amusing to see his face rampant with uncharacteristic mortification, it was also undeniably cute. The way he tried to conceal his face, how his shoulders shook with unbridled humiliation, the vulnerable yet fiery look in his eyes, it all made Sylvain's heart swell with affection.

Felix glowered at Sylvain's offer. He never backed down from a challenge, let alone when it presented itself in the form of a drink. Regardless, he knew Sylvain would never let him live this down unless he proved himself. Recomposing himself and piecing together some determination, Felix brought the mug of beer back to his lips and threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut as he forced his lips to not curl in revulsion at the flavor as he chugged. Letting out a gasp of relief, he brought the now empty mug down back to the table with a thud and wiped his lips, satisfied with his victory over the intimidating amber liquid. But it wasn't enough.

"Another one." He demanded, pushing his empty glass towards a baffled Sylvain, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Felix, you don't have to force yourself to drink," Sylvain stressed. "If beer isn't to your taste there are certainly other op--" An icy glare from his companion silenced him as he complied and ordered another round.

Felix's eyes had grown unfocused from only a single beer. By the time he was beginning to throw back his second round, his cheeks were flushed bright with color. It was becoming increasingly obvious to Sylvain that Felix was a total light weight, but his companion was too focused on knocking back beers to realize he was already growing intoxicated halfway through the second. Upon reaching the bottom of his second mug, Felix's eyes had become hazy and his words started to slur together. Nonetheless, he demanded a third.

Sylvain had become well acquainted with many sides of Felix during their lifetime together. Flustered Felix, determined Felix, lustful Felix, joyful Felix, sorrowful Felix, the list could stretch for miles. For the first time in awhile, Sylvain was about to meet a new side he had never encountered before: Drunk Felix.

Sylvain watched with amusement and sipped at his drink as Felix prattled on about various sword techniques while slumped over the counter, his arms waving around as he attempted to visually demonstrate. "And so... so... you give a jab to the right side like this," He stabbed at the air with an imaginary sword. "And you follow it up with a... with... uh... with a blow across the left like thissss." He gave a downward slash diagonally, almost spilling his drink in the process. Sylvain was thankful he was able to convince Felix to leave his actual sword back at the monastery.

"Ahh, that's really amazing!" Sylvain cheered, eliciting a goofy smile of pride from his drunk companion. "And you say you came up with that technique all by yourself?"

Felix rigorously nodded his head. "Yes, I like to... I like tooo come up with new ways to... uh, stab people." Sylvain nearly burst with laughter in response as Felix's head rolled to the side, his hand reaching for his mug but not quite reaching it. He let out a curse and slide himself closer, finally grasping the handle and bringing it to his lips to take a long sip. "You know, Sylllvain, this stuff tastes really gross." He made a face and stuck out his tongue to accentuate his point.

"Hmm? Do you want to stop drinking then?" Sylvain asked despite already having plans of cutting Felix off after this drink.

Felix opened his mouth to answer but couldn't respond as he began to slip from his seat, Sylvain managing to catch him before he crashed to the floor. Felix's eyes grew wide with admiration as he looked up at his companion. "Sylvain, you just saved my life." He breathed with gratitude.

Sylvain let out an amused snort as he set the drunken swordsman back into his seat. "I saved you from a date with the floor, but interpret it however you want." He shrugged.

Felix's eyes widened. "I don't want to date the floor." His eyes darted nervously to the floor.

"Er, no Fe, I was just... You know what? Never mind. Stay here, I'm going to use the bathroom then we're leaving."

After paying their tab, Sylvain stood up and began to make his way to the restroom. Along the way, he kept throwing glances over his shoulder to ensure his drunken companion stayed grounded in his seat. Fortunately, Felix was keeping himself busy by singing a song he had heard from Annette, his boot rhythmically tapping the wooden floor and one finger waving in the air as his head bobbed from side to side. Drunk Felix was truly a sight to behold.

While his eyes were still glued to the singing swordsman, Sylvain let out a grunt as he felt his shoulder collide with another figure. "Ah, my apologies," Sylvain was quick to apologize as his head snapped to face the man he had bumped shoulders with. A burly man with a grizzled red beard glared back at Sylvain, his lips curling to reveal a golden tooth and blackening gums. The man was much larger than the young noble, both horizontally and vertically as he puffed out his chest and raised his chin to stare down with menacing eyes.

"'My apologies' ain't gonna cut it!" The man growled, taking a threatening step forward as Sylvain took a fearful one back. "You made me spill beer on my new fur coat." He pointed to an inexplicably small splotch of moisture dotting the front of the gaudy coat.

Sylvain was no fashion expert, but being raised as nobility did grant him the gift of deciphering between quality fur and that of a low caliber. The sneering man was sporting a coat of the most hideous and low grade fur Sylvain had ever laid eyes on. Rather than pointing out the coat's atrociously low quality, Sylvain plastered on an apologetic smile and did his best to avoid a fight. "I know a lovely little concoction that scrubs stains out real fast!" He chattered nervously, attempting to stand his ground as the man's two lackeys got up from their table to join their boss in cornering him. "My friend Ingrid taught it to me and--" A yelp of surprise sprang from his throat as the man thrusted out a scarred hand to grab Sylvain by the collar of his shirt.

"Quit yer babbling," He barked as he pressed Sylvain against a wall with unbridled strength. "This is gonna cost ya a pretty penny to fix. And by the looks of ya, I'd say you've got a few pennies to spare, pretty boy." The man let out an ominous chuckle, his lackeys following suit as Sylvain swallowed hard with nervousness.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned in surprise to behold Felix stumbling forward, a look of what was meant to be anger sloppily lacing his face. "Get away from my idiot," He demanded with slurred words as he threateningly pointed to the burly man. "Or I'll put a hideous blood stain on that eyesore you call a coat. My horse's ass looks better."

Even while drunk Felix's sharp tongue hadn't dulled. Sylvain wanted to hush him but his chest was swelling with pride at being called Felix's idiot.

Moving forward with his effort to rescue his lover, Felix drew his imaginary weapon and jabbed at the man gripping Sylvain. "H-How is he still standing?!" He stammered in amazement as the fake blade bore no results.

"Erm, Felix, you don't have an actual sword on you."

Felix blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Remember when I convinced you to leave it back in your room?"

"That's preposterous! Why would I listen to you?!"

While the three men were distracted by Felix's drunken rant, Sylvain seized the opportunity to wriggle free of his captor's grasp, grad Felix by the wrist, and book it out the door. A blast of ferociously cold air tore at their faces upon dashing outside into the raging whirlwind and their pace was slowed as the fresh blanket of snow underfoot swallowed their feet. Nonetheless, Sylvain pressed onward with a desperate pace as he tugged Felix along.

_Fwump_

Sylvain was nearly brought to the ground as Felix fell face first into the snow. Sylvain instantly bent over to help his companion up, but his hand was swatted away followed by an irritated "I can get up on my own!"

A few tense seconds crawled by as Sylvain's eyes landed on three rather angry looking figures in he distance heading their way. "Felix, now would be a good time to get up!" He pleaded, his nervousness spiking as the figures' broke into a run upon spotting them. Words muffled by a face full of snow followed by a pitiful attempt at getting up accompanied Sylvain's plea. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sylvain hoisted Felix onto his back despite the onslaught of protests and weak punches then continued to trudge on through the worsening storm.

By now, Sylvain was walking against the full brunt of the storm. The wind howled in his ears as heavy snow fall obscured his vision and pelted his face with icy pin pricks. Confident that the men were too far behind to catch sight of them, Sylvain took the storm's Goddess sent opportunity to seek refuge in an alleyway. Letting out a grunt, he dumped Felix's weight off his back and let out a sigh of relief before propping up his drunken companion against the surrounding stone wall.

"I shhhaw,"

Incoherent nonsense began to leak from Felix's mouth as his head lolled to gaze out at the storm. Afraid the men might somehow hear, Sylvain moved to cover Felix's mouth with his hand.

"Shh, now's not the--" Something warm and moist swiped across his palm. "What the? Did you just lick me?"

Felix glared up at him with hazy yet sharp eyes. "Try to silence me again and I'll bite you. I said I saw them pass by, you idiot."

Sylvain found it baffling how anger brought coherency back to Felix's voice. Sure enough, after speaking his mind, Felix's head drooped forward and his eyes dulled once more.

Taking a chance in trusting Felix's drunk judgement, Sylvain edged towards the entrance of the alley and peeked out, squinting to see past the whirlwind of snow flurries obnoxiously painting the air white. Holding his breath, he cautiously scanned left to right, straining to make out a furious trio of figures. Much to his relief, the coast was clear. Letting out the tense breath he had been holding in, Sylvain walked back with his partner and knelt down.

"How are you holding up?" He inquired, gently lifting Felix's face up so their eyes met. Out of the jumbled mess of words that followed, "cold" was the only one he could decipher. Admittedly, the frigid air was starting to get to Sylvain too, not to mention it was getting too late to walk back to the monastery on top of the deterrent of heavy snowfall. Deciding it be best to stay at an inn for the night, Sylvain hoisted Felix to his feet and helped him hobble to the inn just a little ways down the road.

After paying for a room and practically carrying a limp Felix up the stairs, Sylvain let out an exasperated sigh as he kicked the door shut behind him upon entering a quaint little room with two beds, a nightstand, one large window, and an unlit fire place.

After setting Felix on a bed, Sylvain knelt down by the fire place as he lit it, relishing in the warm glow and warming his hands as it flickered to life. "Hey Fe, wanna warm up by the fire?" He threw the question over his shoulder and stifled a laugh as his eyes landed on Felix struggling to get out of his overcoat, an utterly confused look plastering his face as he attempted to worm out of the heavy clothing by dragging it over his head only to get stuck.

"Sylvaaiiiin." A piteous cry for help emanated from the mess of clothing.

Untangling Felix from the confines of his coat proved to be a more trifling task than expected. The drunken man refused to keep still as Sylvain tugged at his sleeves and fidgeted with an array of buttons.

"Stop moving!" Sylvain laughed as his companion nearly slipped off the bed, taking the sheets with him. Obeying, Felix went limp as Sylvain hoisted him back up. Finally, the wretched article of clothing was tugged off and promptly discarded with a content breath of relief from the swordsman.

After his wrestling match with the coat, Felix looked rather disheveled and breathless as he lazily stretched his arms above his head to grasp at a pillow, closing his eyes as his head sank into its comfort. His hair had been freed from its usual ponytail and was fanned around his pale face while shirt had been tugged up to expose his stomach, where years of training had granted him a budding set of abs.

Sylvain swallowed hard as his surveyed the scene below him, sitting back for a moment before leaning down to brush a few stray strands of hair off Felix's face. "Hey Fe, can I have a kiss?" He asked, running his thumb along Felix's jaw.

Felix lazily opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sylvain's neck. "Yrsh."

"Hm? Was that a--" All further words were cut short as Felix thrusted their lips together, eliciting a surprised but welcome hum from the man above. The kiss started out slow and sloppy as Felix pressed into it with a drunken fervor, the taste of alcohol clinging to his lips as Sylvain pressed back with equal eagerness. As their lips clashed, Sylvain's hand roamed the other man's body, unbuttoning Felix's shirt to gain access to the slender form underneath while the other man wound a tight hand into his partner's red hair. Excitement was beginning to boil over in both their chests

Soon, things took a turn for the rough and passionate. Felix was beginning to grind against the other man's leg, an obvious erection growing in his pants as he let out a faint moan.

"Are you getting hard?" Sylvain breathed as he broke their kiss, both men letting out light pants. Felix didn't respond and instead let out whine as he attempted to initiate another heated kiss by tugging at the neck of Sylvain's shirt. Mischievous as he was, Sylvain denied the kiss and instead directed his attention downwards. Placing a hand on Felix's crotch and slowly rubbing, he grinned as he was granted a strong reaction.

Felix let out a breath and bucked his hips into Sylvain's touch, a pleading expression adorning his face as Sylvain continued at a languid pace. "Please, Sylvain," His voice was breathy and drawn out as he begged, his eyes burning with desire to be touched.

It wasn't often that Felix begged, let alone for something sexual. In bed he was typically too proud to admit he wanted to be touched more. Felix's plea, along with his uncharacteristically vulnerable expression, sent a pang of desire through Sylvain's body. He wanted nothing more than to draw out more pleas and cries of want from the other man, but Felix was too cute to deny. Lowering himself down, Sylvain stopped when his face was above the other man's crotch. Casting a swift glance upward, he watched Felix give a nod and reach out to place a hand on his lover's head.

Well, perhaps it would be okay to tease a bit more.

Sylvain lowered his face and trailed a long lick across the length of Felix's clothed erection, relishing in the moans that followed. Through the fabric of Felix's pants, Sylvain could feel his companion's erection throb harder with each lick and kiss he delivered, teasing it to grow harder.

A pleading whine tumbled from Felix's throat as he bucked and squirmed under Sylvain. "Please," He begged once more. "Please, Sylvainnn."

Sylvain cast a glance up to connect with Felix, his dark eyes dancing with glee at knowing he was the only one who could make Felix squirm like this. "What do you want me to do, Fe?" His voice was sultry and brimming with arousal.

"My pants," Felix whined. "Take off my pants."

Happy to obey, Sylvain helped slide the swordsman's pants and underwear off, proceeding to cast them aside into an unknown corner of the room. Seizing the opportunity, he took the time to discard his own clothing, leaving on only his underwear. "Now what?" He inquired once more, running a hand up Felix's inner thigh, so deliciously close to his dick but not quite.

A sense of relief washed over Felix as his erection was finally freed, but he still needed a lot more to be truly satisfied. His mind was in a total heated frenzy, the combination of alcohol and arousal clouding any coherent thoughts he wanted to convey. Through the hazy jumble, he managed to push out a single command. "Make me feel good." He breathed, biting his lip in anticipation.

His demand was met with a pleased grin. "As you wish."

Ducking down, Sylvain captured Felix's dick in his mouth and began to lavish it with attention, bringing one had to pump the lower area of the shaft as he worked. Felix threw his head back as the exquisite warmth enveloped him, sending jolts of pleasure through his stomach. Gasps and pants filled the air as Sylvain skillfully sucked him off, his tongue moving in all the ways he knew drove Felix insane.

"Sylvain...! _Sylvain...!_ "

Felix's face was rampant with lust as he pressed a hand against the back of Sylvain's head, driving the other man to take him deeper. Sylvain's tongue glided across the head of his lover's cock, swirling and pressing to elicit a chorus of moans that made his own dick grow hard with excitement.

From the way Felix's dick twitched and how his face scrunched, Sylvain knew he was about to cum. Why should he let the fun end now?

Felix let out a dissatisfied cry as his cock slid out of Sylvain's mouth, cold air washing over it as it throbbed with want at the loss of heat.

"Flip over." Sylvain commanded as he removed his underwear. Obeying, Felix rolled over so his ass was in the air, propped up by his knees. Burying half his face in a pillow, he shuttered as he waited for what he knew was to come.

"Good boy, you know exactly what I want." Sylvain praised, grinning as Felix fully concealed his face in the pillow to hide the intense blush painting his cheeks in response. After slicking up his fingers with saliva, Sylvain teased Felix's entrance by slowly circling the ring of muscle with a single finger, a small gasp sounding from his partner. At an agonizingly slow pace, he pushed inside only a tiny bit, not wanting to hurt Felix since the two were lacking proper lube.

A muffled, impatient cry leaked from Felix's throat as he leaned back into Sylvain's hand, desperate for more. He whined as his partner pressed him back forward.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Sylvian wiggled his finger to tease another gasp from his partner. "I'm the one in control here."

Felix only got harder upon hearing the dominance in his lover's tone.

Despite his calm appearance, Sylvain was beginning to grow impatient as well. His cock had been ignored this whole time, aching for touch of any kind. Letting out a slight hiss, Sylvain brought a hand down to partially satiate his desire, jerking himself as he prepared Felix. Soon, he was able to fit two fingers inside, earning a satisfied breath in response as Felix pressed back.

"Hurry uppp," Felix demanded, a childish tone lacing his voice as he threw a glance over his shoulder. A yelp sprang from his lips and he wildly clutched at the bed sheets as Sylvain pulled out his fingers then forcefully shoved them back in.

"Feel good?" Sylvain purred as he repeated the action, more cries filling the air. "I didn't know you could be so demanding."

Felix pressed the side of his face into a pillow as Sylvain fucked him with his fingers, pleasure ricocheting throughout his body.

"Oh? Do you prefer my fingers over my dick?" Sylvain laughed as he admired Felix's erotic expressions. "Are you gonna cum from my fingers?"

"No...!" Felix chocked out, a trickle of drool running down the corner of his lip. "I want your dick...! Ah, Sylvain...!"

Satisfied with the response, Sylvain removed his fingers and flipped his partner back over before diving down for another intense kiss, this one even sloppier than the first. "Are you ready?" He murmured, locking eyes with the man beneath him as they broke apart.

Felix gave an affirmative nod, drawing in a breath of anticipation as he then watched Sylvain sit up and position himself.

It burned a little at first, as it always did. Felix let out a sharp gasp as Sylvain's dick stretched him open, his fingers digging into the bed sheets and his eyes widening at the sensation of being filled.

Sylvain looked upon his companion with concern, but he knew the pain was momentary. Inch by inch he entered Felix, the enveloping warmth making him grit his teeth with ecstasy. It took quite a bit of self control to not start instantly pounding into Felix, but he patiently waited for the other man to adjust to their connection.

"Ready?"

Felix bit his lip and nodded, his heart hammering as he watched Sylvain's hips move back then thrust forward.

Their pace started slow and tentative as Sylvain wanted to ensure Felix was truly okay. Once a chorus of moans began to litter the air, he knew it was fine to cut loose.

Grabbing onto Felix's hips, Sylvain let out wild pants as he bucked and thrusted. His eyes hungrily swept over Felix's body, drinking in the sight of his lover basking in pure pleasure. Felix eagerly wrapped his legs around his partner, silently begging the other man to go deeper and harder; he was never one for gentle sex. Sylvain obliged by picking up speed, his hips almost moving on their own as he relished in the waves of pleasure ebbing throughout his being.

"Syl... Sylvain... Sylvain..." Felix called as he reached out, eyes pleading for more contact.

Sylvain dipped down and began to lavish attention on Felix's neck, sucking and nipping low enough so any marks wouldn't be visible to others the next day. Felix's back arched at the new attention, his body overloading with pleasurable sensations.

"Ah... I'm... I'm gonna..." Was all Felix could choke out between pants and moans, his brain drenched in a fog of lust. Regardless, Sylvain understood, and his thrusts gradually slowed but gained more power as he brought his partner closer to his climax. Felix let out a strangled cry and his legs tightened around Sylvain as he came in hot spurts on his stomach, his body shaking from the pure ecstasy as burning tears pricked his eyes.

Sylvain hoisted his partner up an planted a few kisses on his cheeks. "You did so good," He cooed. "But we're not done yet." He flipped Felix so the other man's hands were pressed against the wall above the bed's headboard before reinserting himself and resuming thrusting. Felix threw his head back and pressed his back against Sylvain's chest as more pants and sharp moans fell from his mouth, his face red and more tears flooding his eyes.

One of Sylvain's hands traveled down to lightly stroke his partner back to hardness, while the other wrapped around his chest and began to tweak and pinch at a nipple, rolling it between his fingers and enjoying the little moans it earned.

Sylvain grew more rough as he felt his own climax approaching, heat pooling into the pit of his stomach. He began to nip and bite at the base of Felix's neck and shoulders, leaving dark imprints of his teeth and a trail of bruises in his dominating wake. Felix's body shuttered but welcomed the minor pain, as it only fueled the oncoming second release he could feel boiling inside.

"Oh Fe, I'm so close," Sylvain whispered into his lover's ear, pulling him so their bodies were flush together.

Felix craned his neck to the side, his lips parted in want as he silently begged for a final kiss. Sylvain obliged and their lips locked once more as his pace grew more erratic. It didn't take much longer for Felix to spill a second time, the shutters of his body pushing Sylvain over the edge too, both swallowing the other's moans as they finished together.

Both men sank down into the bed, positively spent and sweating from their rigorous love making session. Both too hot to cuddle, they simply laced fingers as they stared up at the ceiling lit by the crackling fire.

"That was amazing," Sylvain breathed, rolling on his side to face a panting Felix. His gaze softened as a loving smile light his face. "I love you, Felix."

Felix cast a still partially hazy gaze over to his lover. "I love you, too." He murmured, fatigue wearing down his tone, but love shining through nontheless.

A comforting silence blanketed the air afterwards as both men drifted to sleep, soothed by the other's company and the warmth of the fire dancing a few meters away.

The next morning Sylvain awoke to the sight of Felix sitting hunched at the end of the bed clutching his head. "Good morning, Fe--"

"Do not speak!" Felix hissed back, turning to throw a piercing glare over his shoulder. "It feels like there's a dagger piercing my skull."

"Ah, probably because you're hungover," Sylvain remarked as he sat up, rubbing the remaining traces of sleep from his eyes. "You downed, like, three beers last night."

Felix groaned and cupped his face in his hands. "Why did I ever agree to this. I'm going to kill you."

Luckily, Felix was unfaithful to his threat as they both got dressed and walked downstairs, furious mutters filling the air the entire time. A smiling woman welcomed them at the counter.

"Good morning, boys! Did you two have a nice stay?" She chirped, her eyes obviously looking Sylvain over. "It's not often we get such handsome guests." She added with an air of allure.

Felix's eyes narrowed at her remark but Sylvain smiled with pride, his old flirtatious self breaking through. "Why, thank you. It's not often we get compliments from such a pretty lady, either." The woman smiled and let out a high pitched giggle, leaning forward onto the counter as she continued to look Sylvain over.

"Are you a soldier? You look very strong." She purred.

Unable to stomach the woman's flirting any longer, Felix thrusted himself between the two with a huff and peered at her with sharp eyes. "My _lover_ and I will be going now. Hurry up and give her the key."

Both Sylvain and the woman were dumbfounded by Felix's assertion, both for vastly different reasons. With wide eyes and jaw nearly agape, Sylvain silently laid the key to their room on the counter. Grabbing him by the hand, Felix turned and marched out the door, holding back a vehement hiss at how bright the snow was coupled with the morning sun.

"Whoa Felix, slow down. And maybe loosen your grip on my arm?"

Still fuming and refusing to make eye contact, Felix relinquished the other man's arm and continued onward.

"Did you just get jealous?" Sylvain prodded, a broad grin lighting his face. "That was so cute how you called me your lover. Ohh, it made my heart flutter!"

"Enough!" Felix growled, whipping around to glare at his cheery partner. "Not another word until we get back to the monastery, when there are weapons in our hands, and we are sparring like you promised."

As much as it killed Sylvain to be quiet after such a monumental scene, he simply smiled and complied, quickening his pace so he could catch up to Felix and take his hand as they walked through the fresh snow.

Much to his delight, Felix didn't pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm absolutely in love with Sylvix so expect more to come. 
> 
> Follow my Twitter for updates when I post fics: @MacabreKero (Must be 18+ to follow!!)
> 
> Any feedback whether it be good or bad is much appreciated. I hope to see you again!


End file.
